


Ich will dich wieder haben ...

by Feuchen



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Feuchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko wird von Akashis anderer Persönlichkeit "ausgenutzt", allerdings ergibt er sich ihm, um seine Freunde nicht zu gefährden, während er alles daran setzt, den "wahren" Akashi zurückzuholen ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ich will dich wieder haben ...

Eigentlich hatte er nicht vorgehabt, zu lauschen. Er war dabei, an dem Raum vorbeizugehen, aus dem er Stimmen hörte. Bekannte Stimmen. Die Stimmen von seinem Teamkollegen Kagami Taiga und seinem ehemaligen Kapitän Akashi Seijūrō.  
Was Kuroko Tetsuya dazu brachte, dennoch neben der Tür stehen zu bleiben und zu lauschen, war sein Name, der gefallen war. Er blickte durch den kleinen Spalt der Tür, die leicht geöffnet war.

„Was soll das ganze hier, Akashi?“, blitzte Kagami ihn an und lehnte gegen den Schrank der Umkleide.

„Ich bin hier, um dir eine Warnung zu geben“, sagte Akashi ruhig, während er eine Schere in der Hand hielt, die in dem Licht der Umkleide schimmerte.

„Und warum sollte ich deine Warnung ernst nehmen? Kuroko kann eindeutig selbst entscheiden, mit wem er abhängen will“, meinte Kagami ernst, sich nicht von dem Anderen beeindrucken lassend.

„Ich weiß … aber ich will nun einmal nicht, dass irgendjemand Tetsuya anrührt.“ Akashis Stimme war ernst und er strich mit einem Finger über den Rand der Schere, blitzte seinen Gegenüber an.

„Du bist doch wohl der letzte, der über Kurokos Leben bestimmen darf!“, zischte Kagami und wollte sich abdrehen, wurde aber durch einen Arm von Akashi am weitergehen gehindert, während er mit der anderen Hand die Schere auf der anderen Seite von Kagami in den Umkleideschrank hämmerte.

„Ich gebe dir nur eine Warnung, dass du ihn in Ruhe lässt, Kagami“, sagte Akashi mit einem Grinsen und drehte sich dann weg, ließ von dem anderen ab, „Tetsuya gehört mir, damit du es weißt.“

–

Kurz darauf war Kuroko den Gang entlang gerannt und verschnaufte nun in der nahegelegenen Toilette, lehnte gegen die Wand einer Kabine und sah an die Decke. Warum hatte Akashi so etwas gesagt? Warum bedrohte er Kagami?  
Er ließ sich an der Kabinenwand nach unten gleiten und zog seine Beine an seinen Körper. Eine Erinnerung an früher kam in ihm wieder hoch und er zitterte. Er wollte daran nicht denken.  
Das Geräusch der öffnenden Tür, sowie Schritte, die auf seine Kabine zugingen, ließen ihn aufschauen und ein wenig die Luft anhalten. Er hoffte, dass derjenige einfach nur weiterging. Es niemand war, den er gerade nicht sehen wollte. Die Schritte verhallten langsam und neben seiner Kabine ging eine Tür auf und das Klacken sagte ihm, dass dort einer die Kabine benutzte. Es war also alles in Ordnung.  
Kurz atmete Kuroko durch und versuchte seinen Herzschlag zu beruhigen. Versuchte sich einzureden, dass alles in Ordnung war und er nur überreagierte. Das hatte alles nichts zu bedeuten.

„Hallo … Tetsuya ...“

Geschockt weitete Kuroko seine Augen und starrte auf die nun offene Kabinentür. Hatte er nicht abgeschlossen gehabt? Aber viel wichtiger war, wem er gerade in die Augen starrte. Diese unterschiedlichen Augenfarben, die Akashi seit seiner damaligen Veränderung besaß. „Was … willst du … Akashi-kun?“ Seine Stimme wirkte viel zu brüchig. Er hatte Angst, jetzt, wo er mit ihm alleine war.

„Ich habe dich vermisst, Tetsuya“, gab Akashi ruhig zurück und kniete sich vor Kuroko auf den Boden, um mit ihm auf Augenhöhe zu sein, „du hast mich doch sicher auch vermisst, oder, Tetsuya?“ Er leckte sich über die Lippen, während er mit einer Hand Kurokos Arme ergriff und zusammen festhielt, mit der anderen die Schere festhaltend.

„Bitte … lass mich …“, flüsterte Kuroko und schloss einfach nur die Augen, „ich will … das nicht ...“

„Was willst du nicht?“, fragte Akashi nach, weiterhin grinsend, „und sieh mich an, Tetsuya.“

Zitternd öffnete Kuroko nun doch wieder seine Augen, sah geradewegs in Akashis, während er versuchte, sich aus dessen Griff zu befreien. Warum?

„Schon besser“, flüsterte Akashi ihm ins Ohr, nachdem er sich vorgebeugt hatte und dabei leicht in Kurokos Ohrläppchen biss, „... du willst doch nicht, dass ich Kagami etwas antue?“

„Lass ihn da raus“, entgegnete Kuroko nun ernst, wenn auch immer noch mit zitternder Stimme, „er hat … nichts damit zu tun.“

„Wenn ich ihn nicht bedrohe, vergreift er sich noch an meinem Eigentum ...“, murmelte Akashi und sah geradewegs in diese blauen, unschuldigen und niedlichen Augen, „... niemand darf dich anrühren. Du gehörst mir, verstanden, Tetsuya?“

Kurz schluckte Kuroko, bevor er nur leicht nickte. Er wusste, dass er Akashi nicht entkommen konnte.

„Schön. Wir treffen uns heute Abend bei mir. 21 Uhr. Sei pünktlich“, sprach er nun ruhig aus und leckte sich erneut über die Lippen, „wenn du zu spät kommst, gibt es eine Strafe. Denk daran, zur Not werde ich dich abholen kommen … Ich finde dich schon, Tetsuya. Verstecken bringt dir nichts und schadet dir unter Umständen mehr.“ Damit stand Akashi auf und ließ Kuroko alleine zurück.

–

Punkt 21 Uhr stand Kuroko vor dem Appartement, in dem Akashi wohnte, klopfte mehrmals. Sein Körper zitterte. Er wollte hier nicht sein. Am liebsten wäre er weggelaufen, aber er wusste auch, dass es nichts brachte. Er konnte Akashi nicht entkommen.

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Akashi grinste auf ihn herab. „Komm rein, Tetsuya.“

Langsam folgte Kuroko ihm in die große Wohnung. Allerdings blieb er nach wenigen Schritten in dem Flur stehen. Wie war er nur in diese ganze Lage gekommen?

„Komm“, sagte Akashi und deutete ihm an, ihm ins Wohnzimmer zu folgen, wo er sich auf einem Sessel nieder ließ.

Unruhig folgte Kuroko ihm, blieb schließlich vor ihm stehen. Was wollte Akashi diesmal von ihm? Was erwartete er? Jedes Mal, wenn er hier war, erschauderte er. Er wollte das doch gar nicht. Aber genauso wenig wollte er ohne ihn sein. Ohne _seinen_ Akashi. Ob irgendwo dort hinter diesen unterschiedlichen Augen noch der Akashi war, in den er sich damals in der Mittelschule verliebt hatte?

Eine Weile musterte Akashi ihn, bevor er einen Arm ausstreckte und Kuroko zu sich auf seinen Schoß zog, während seine Hände sich unter dessen Hemd bewegten. „Es ist lange her, dass du hier warst, Tetsuya ...“

Kuroko zuckte zusammen aufgrund der Berührungen auf seiner Haut. Er wollte sich dagegen wehren, doch er wusste, dass es nichts brachte. „Akashi-kun ...“

„Hm?“ Mit einem kurzen Blick suchte Akashi den Blickkontakt mit Kurokos Augen, griff mit einer Hand nach dessen Kinn, „was hast du?“

„Warum … machst du das?“, flüsterte Kuroko und versuchte sich von ihm zu befreien, zumindest ein Stück. Er wollte sich wirklich nicht weiter dazu zwingen lassen.

„Aber Tetsuya, ich dachte, wir lieben uns …?“, schaute Akashi ihn ruhig an und strich mit einem Finger über Kurokos Wange.

„Ich ...“, fing Kuroko an und drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite, versuchte sich kurz zu fangen, bevor er wieder in diese unterschiedlichen Augen Akashis sah, „... ich will _meinen_ Seijūrō zurückhaben!“ Seine Stimme wirkte selbst für ihn fremd, so selbstsicher, wie er diesen Satz ausgesprochen hatte.

„Tetsuya ...“, kam es kurz überrascht von Akashi, bevor dieser seine Augen verengte und seine Hand dazu ausholte, um Kuroko eine schallende Ohrfeige zu verpassen, welche ihn von seinem Schoß runter stieß.  
Dass er dabei gegen den Tisch hinter ihm krachte, störte Akashi nicht weiter, sondern er stand auf und baute sich vor dem Kleineren auf: „Sag das nie wieder! Du gehörst _mir_ , verstanden?!“

Schmerzlich rappelte sich Kuroko auf, auch, wenn ihm der Kontakt mit der Tischkante schmerzlich in die Seite gestoßen war. Er war selbst Schuld, wenn er sich gegen Akashi auflehnte.

„Komm!“, zischte Akashi nun und griff Kuroko am Arm, zog ihn hinter sich her in sein Schlafzimmer, wo er ihn mit einer Wucht auf das Bett feuerte, sich über ihn kniete und ihm tief in die Augen sah, „sag mir noch einmal, _wen_ du liebst!“

Keuchend vor Schmerzen, da der Schlag vorher und der Kontakt mit dem Tisch sich durchaus noch bemerkbar machte, versuchte Kuroko dem Blick des Anderen stand zu halten. Er wollte jetzt nicht nachgeben. Nicht wieder. Nicht diesmal. „Nicht dich! Ich werde _dich_ niemals lieben!“  
Dass er daraufhin einen Schlag mit einem Gürtel auf seinem Körper spürte, störte ihn schon gar nicht mehr. Er war es gewohnt, von Akashi so geprügelt zu werden.

„Bist du sicher, Tetsuya?!“, zischte Akashi ihn mit wütend funkelnden Augen an.

„Ja“, entgegnete Kuroko nur und unterdrückte die Schmerzen, die sich durch seinen Oberkörper zogen, wo ihn eben auch noch der Gürtel getroffen hatte, „ich liebe dich nicht und ich werde _dich_ niemals lieben!“

„Dann tut es mir Leid, dass ich dir das antun muss ...“, sprach Akashi aus, auch, wenn man an seinem Blick erkannte, dass er es gerne tat. „Aber das hier ist alles deine eigene Schuld, Tetsuya. Du hättest dich mir nur hingeben müssen und mir sagen müssen, dass du mich liebst. Dein Seijūrō, wie du ihn kanntest, existiert nicht mehr.“

Kuroko schluckte kurz, allerdings wusste er, worauf er sich einließ. Er wusste, zu was dieser Akashi im Stande war. Was er tat, um zu kriegen, was er wollte. Dennoch würde er sich nicht umstimmen lassen. Sein Herz gehörte Seijūrō. Er wusste, dass dieser noch irgendwo war. Er war nicht komplett verschwunden.

–

Als Kuroko am nächsten Tag wach wurde, lag er alleine in dem großen Bett unter der Decke. Er fühlte sich elendig und sein ganzer Körper schmerzte. So heftig hatte es sich noch nie nach einer Nacht mit Akashi angefühlt. Aber er hatte auch noch nie solche Widerworte gegeben. Er hatte sich bis jetzt immer dem ergeben, was Akashi von ihm wollte. Er seufzte und stand aus dem Bett auf, sammelte seine Klamotten ein und schlich aus dem Zimmer und ins Bad. Er musste erst einmal ordentlich duschen. Er schloss hinter sich die Tür ab und stieg dann unter die Dusche, um sich in Ruhe das Wasser über den Körper laufen zu lassen. Es tat gut, sich so zu entspannen, selbst wenn er wusste, dass er noch bei Akashi war.  
Nach der erholsamen Dusche und nachdem er sich wieder angezogen hatte, ging er aus dem Badezimmer und wanderte den Flur entlang ins Wohnzimmer. Am liebsten wäre er einfach geflüchtet, aber das war schließlich auch keine gute Idee.  
Als er die hinter dem Wohnzimmer angrenzende Küche betrat, erkannte er schließlich Akashi, wie er scheinbar ein Frühstück vorbereitete.

„Oh, Morgen Tetsuya“, sprach er ihn nebenbei ruhig lächelnd an, „du isst doch mit, nicht?“

„Ich ...“, fing Kuroko an und versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen, „... muss langsam los. Tut mir Leid, Akashi-kun.“

„Ich nehme dich mit. Setz dich schon mal, Frühstück ist gleich fertig“, sagte Akashi ihn ruhig anlächelnd, allerdings keine Widerworte duldend, was Kuroko gleich erkannte und sich an dem Küchentisch auf einem Stuhl niederließ.  
Als er noch den Rest auf dem Tisch abstellte, ließ sich Akashi ebenfalls auf einem Stuhl nieder und lächelte Kuroko ruhig an.  
Eine ganze Weile aßen sie einfach nur und schwiegen, bis Akashi schließlich die Stille brach und Kuroko mit seinen unterschiedlichfarbigen Augen fixierte: „Warum liebst du mich nicht, Tetsuya? War ich nicht immer gut zu dir?“

Die Frage ließ Kuroko zusammenzucken und er verkrampfte sich in dem Griff der Tasse, die er in der Hand hielt. Wieso fragte Akashi so etwas, nachdem er ihn ständig quälte? Ihn zu solchen Dingen zwang und seine Freunde bedrohte?

„Du liebst Seijūrō, aber nicht mich, wieso?“, fing Akashi ruhig an und stützte sich auf dem Tisch ab.

„Ich … will nicht darüber sprechen“, sagte Kuroko und drehte seinen Kopf weg, „... es wird Zeit. Wir müssen los, nicht wahr?“

„Ja. Wir werden gleich abgeholt“, stimmte Akashi zu und erhob sich ebenfalls, trank noch den letzten Schluck Tee aus seiner Tasse und trat auf Kuroko zu, „mach dir keine Hoffnungen. Dein Seijūrō existiert nicht mehr. Du gehörst jetzt mir, Tetsuya.“

–

Die Fahrt in der Limousine schwieg Kuroko und sah einfach nur gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster. Er konnte nicht glauben, was Akashi ihm erzählt hatte. Er wollte nicht glauben, dass der, in den er sich verliebt hatte, nicht mehr existierte. Für was tat er das alles hier denn? Er wollte, dass seine Freunde wieder die wurden, mit denen er früher so gerne abgehangen hatte. Er wollte wieder in diese gleichmäßig roten Augen Akashis sehen. _Seines_ Akashis. Er wollte daran glauben, dass Seijūrō noch irgendwo dort war.

„Denkst du darüber nach, dass dein geliebter Seijūrō nicht mehr existiert? Dass alles, was du momentan versuchst, keinen Einfluss auf mich hat?“, fragte Akashi mit einem Grinsen nach und lehnte sich zu Kuroko vor, stützte eine Hand gegen die Scheibe der Limousine, während er mit der anderen nach Kurokos Gesicht griff und es zu sich drehte, ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte. „Irgendwann wirst du schon merken, dass es so ist. Das du mit mir vorlieb nehmen musst.“ Er stoppte und sah in Kurokos blaue Augen: „Ich bin Akashi Seijūrō und das wirst du irgendwann auch verstehen, Tetsuya.“ Mit den Worten stieg er aus der Limousine, die vor einigen Minuten schon angehalten hatte und trat auf die Sporthalle zu.

Kuroko blickte ihm kurz nach und schüttelte den Kopf, stieg ebenfalls aus und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Er musste sich einfach konzentrieren. Irgendwie musste er einfach eine Möglichkeit haben, Seijūrō zu erreichen. _Seinen_ Seijūrō. Wenn er es nur schaffte, ihn zu besiegen. Es war die einzige Möglichkeit. Er musste Akashi in einem Spiel besiegen und er konnte nur hoffen, dass es alles wieder veränderte. Das es funktionierte und er wieder der war, der er früher war.

–

Das Spiel war kurz vor dem Ende. Noch drei Minuten oder so, wenn sich Kuroko gerade nicht vertat, aber seine Augen lagen nicht auf der Anzeigetafel, sondern auf seinem Gegner. Akashi hatte nach ihrem letzten Angriff so anders, gebrochen gewirkt und es schmerzte ihn. So wollte er Akashi nicht sehen. Hatte er sich vertan? Hatte er doch recht gehabt, dass _sein_ Seijūrō nicht mehr existierte?  
Er schluckte und wandte seinen Blick von ihm ab. Er wollte ihn nicht so sehen und er musste sich noch auf die letzten Minuten konzentrieren. Die letzten Minuten, die bei einem Basketballspiel meistens noch einmal alles verändern konnten. Sie lagen noch knapp hinten, aber das hieß nichts. Sie konnten gewinnen, genauso wie auch verlieren. Es war wieder alles offen, aber dennoch machte sich Kuroko Sorgen. Sorgen um Akashi, weil er vielleicht mehr angerichtet hatte, als er wollte.  
Die Auszeit neigte sich dem Ende und er ging mit dem Rest des Teams zurück auf den Platz, sah in Richtung der gegnerischen Bank und blieb an Akashis Gestalt hängen. Dennoch schien es ihn zu erleichtern, als er erkannte, wie Akashi ebenfalls zurück kam, mit dem Rest seines Teams.  
Mit einem durchdringenden Blick fixierte Kuroko seinen Gegenüber, als er sah, wie Akashi seinen Blick hob, Kuroko in die Augen sehend und es schockierte den Kleineren. Diese roten Augen, die ihn ansahen. „Seijūrō …?“

„Lass uns dieses Spiel ordentlich zu Ende bringen … Tetsuya“, sprach Akashi ihn ruhig lächelnd an, während seine Augen etwas ausstrahlten, was Kuroko schon lange nicht mehr bei ihm gesehen hatte. Etwas, was er geglaubt hatte, nie wieder zu sehen. „Nach dem Spiel“, flüsterte Akashi ihm so leise zu, dass es sonst niemand hören konnte, „draußen, hinter der Sporthalle.“

Kaum realisierend, was Akashi ihm da erzählte, nickte Kuroko einfach nur, als er spürte, wie ihm eine Hand auf den Kopf gelegt und ihm durch die Haare gewuschelt wurde: „Nicht einschlafen, Kuroko.“ Er blinzelte und erkannte Kagami neben ihm, der ihn angrinste, worauf Kuroko zurück sah und lächelte, noch einen letzten Blick auf Akashi werfend, um sich dann wieder auf das Spiel zu konzentrieren.

–

Eine Stunde nach Beendigung des Spiels trat Kuroko aus dem Gebäude der Sporthalle und ging auf die Hinterseite, wo er sich mit Akashi traf.  
Dieser lehnte bereits gegen die Wand der Halle und hatte seine Augen geschlossen, während seine Lippen zu einem Lächeln verzogen waren.  
„Akashi-kun?“, fragte Kuroko leise nach, während er nur langsam zu ihm trat, sich nicht sicher seiend, ob er sich das während dem Spiel nicht nur eingebildet hatte.

„Tetsuya“, erwiderte Akashi und öffnete seine nun wieder gleichfarbigen, roten Augen und drehte sich zur Seite, um Kuroko anzusehen. „Wie … geht es dir?“ Er trat nur langsam auf den Kleineren zu und ließ seine Hand zu der Seite gleiten, wo er am vorherigen Tag mit gegen den Tisch geknallt war.

Kuroko zuckte aufgrund der Berührung zusammen, spürte aber auch gleich, dass Akashi ihm diesmal nicht wehtun wollte. Außerdem blickte er auch sogleich wieder in diese roten Augen, die ihn einfach nur anzogen, als Akashi ihm nun entgegen blickte. „Es geht schon ...“, flüsterte Kuroko leise zurück, „was … ist mit dir? Ist er …?“

Akashi nickte ruhig lächelnd und beugte sich zu Kuroko runter, umschloss dessen Lippen mit einem sanften Kuss, bevor er sich ein Stück wieder von ihm löste: „Danke, Tetsuya.“

„Seijūrō ...“, flüsterte Kuroko und drückte sich einfach gegen den anderen, legte seine Arme um den Körper des Größeren und zog ihn ein Stück zu sich runter, um ihn erneut in einen Kuss zu ziehen, diesmal eindeutig intensiver und sehnsüchtiger. Er hatte ihn so sehr vermisst.  
Er merkte nicht einmal, dass ihm während dem Kuss ein wenig die Tränen aus den Augen liefen und spürte erst durch Akashis sanfte Berührung an seiner Wange und der Unterbrechung des Kusses, dass er weinte. „Es … ich habe dich so vermisst, Seijūrō.“

„Du musst so viel ertragen haben, Tetsuya“, flüsterte Akashi ihm leise zu und strich ihm eine weitere Träne aus dem Gesicht. Es schmerzte ihn, wenn er daran dachte, was er Kuroko die ganze Zeit angetan hatte. Oder was dieser andere Akashi seinem Liebsten angetan hatte. Er hätte ihm niemals solche Dinge antun können. Dafür liebte er Kuroko zu sehr. „Ich liebe dich, Tetsuya und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dir noch einmal jemand so etwas antut.“

Kurz schluckend drückte sich Kuroko einfach nur gegen den anderen: „Lass uns gehen … ich will … mit dir alleine sein, Seijūrō.“

„Ich will auch mit dir alleine sein“, sagte Akashi ruhig und hauchte Kuroko noch einen kurzen Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor er ihn an der Hand ergriff und mitzog, auf dem Weg an der Halle vorbei nach seinem Handy angelnd und seine Limousine herbestellend, „zu mir oder zu dir?“

„Ich glaube nicht … dass ich mich bei dir entspannen könnte ...“, murmelte Kuroko leise und drückte sich an den anderen, als sie vorne in die Limousine einstiegen.

„Verstehe ich“, nickte Akashi und gab dem Fahrer Kurokos Adresse durch, bevor er die Trennwand hochfuhr und den Kleineren in seine Arme zog.

–

Nachdem sie bei Kurokos zu Hause angekommen waren, verzogen sie sich sogleich zusammen auf dessen Zimmer und schlossen die Tür hinter ihnen ab, um keine unangenehme Überraschung zu bekommen.

„Wie lange war ich schon nicht mehr bei dir, Tetsuya?“, flüsterte Akashi und ließ sich auf Kurokos Bett fallen, während seine Augen auf dem Kleineren lagen, „ich habe dich wirklich vermisst.“

„Ich habe dich auch vermisst, Seijūrō“, sagte Kuroko ehrlich lächelnd und musterte seinen ehemaligen Teamkapitän, bevor er sich einfach über ihn kniete und Akashi gierig küsste. Und wie er ihn vermisst hatte.

Akashi erwiderte den Kuss sogleich und versank dabei geradewegs in den blauen, so intensiven Augen Kurokos, während er seine Arme um dessen Rücken schlang, ihm darüber streichelte.

Ohne den Kuss zu lösen, fuhr Kuroko seinem Freund unter das Trikot, welches er noch trug. Sie hatten nach dem Spiel beide zu sehr den Drang verspürt, sich endlich wieder zu treffen, dass sie sich gar nicht mehr umgezogen hatten. Konnte man ja auch noch später tun, genauso wie duschen. Nur kurz löste er den Kuss, um Akashi das Oberteil auszuziehen und ihm über die blanke Brust zu streichen. „Ich liebe dich so sehr, Seijūrō ...“

„Ich liebe dich auch, Tetsuya“, hauchte Akashi ihm ruhig lächelnd entgegen und schob Kuroko nun ebenfalls das Oberteil seiner Sportkleidung über den Kopf und ließ es neben dem Bett zu Boden fallen, bevor er ihn wieder in einen erneuten Kuss zog.

–

Die Nacht dauerte lang, so dass sie auch erst gegen Mittag des nächsten Tages wach wurden. Sich streckend blickte Kuroko auf die neben ihm noch ruhig schlummernde Gestalt Akashis und er schmunzelte. Es fühlte sich so gut an, mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Seinen Seijūrō wieder zu haben. Sozusagen war es am letzten Abend ja sogar ihr erstes Mal gewesen. Die Male, in denen er mit dem anderen Akashi geschlafen hatte, konnte er nicht zählen. Er hatte dadurch vielleicht schon früh erfahren, wie es war, aber es war häufig nicht angenehm gewesen. Etwas, was er bei Seijūrō ändern wollte. Für ihn war es sozusagen das erste Mal gewesen. Ruhig lächelnd strich Kuroko ihm über die Wange und eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, als sich die roten, für ihn so strahlenden, Augen öffneten.

„Morgen Tetsuya“, hauchte Akashi ihm ruhig lächelnd entgegen, „denkst du über irgendwas nach?“

„Morgen Seijūrō“, sagte Kuroko, schüttelte dann allerdings nur den Kopf und lächelte zurück, „wollen wir duschen gehen? Oder lieber baden?“

„Baden klingt gut“, nickte Akashi und gähnte einmal herzhaft, „wie spät ist es eigentlich?“

„Fast Zwölf Uhr …“, sagte Kuroko und schmunzelte ein wenig, „wir hatten eine lange Nacht.“

Akashi nickte, auch, wenn er etwas verlegen zu Kuroko aufsah: „Hm … ja, hatten wir wohl.“

„Du bist süß, wenn du so verlegen schaust“, sagte Kuroko und musste kurz lachen, bevor er dann aufstand und sich ein paar Sachen aus seinem Schrank schnappte, sich ein wenig umsehend und noch etwas fand, was er seinem Freund leihen konnte, „komm, gehen wir.“

Ohne etwas auf Kurokos Kommentar zu erwidern, folgte Akashi ihm ins Badezimmer, wo sich Kuroko daran machte, ihnen Badewasser einzulassen. Dennoch konnte er nicht verhindern, darüber nachzudenken, was passierte, wenn irgendjemand hiervon erfuhr.

Nachdem Kuroko das Wasser angestellt hatte, blickte er zu Akashi, der scheinbar in seinen Gedanken versunken war, weswegen er sich zu ihm bewegte und ihn einfach in seine Arme zog, ihm einen kurzen Kuss aufdrückte. „Woran denkst du, Seijūrō?“

Aus seinen Gedanken gerissen werdend, sah Akashi auf und blinzelte, sah geradewegs in Kurokos Augen, spürte, wie er von ihm festgehalten wurde. „Du wirst hoffentlich niemandem erzählen, was zwischen uns abläuft, Tetsuya ...“

Überrascht blinzelte Kuroko, bevor er ein leises Kichern von sich gab: „Oh, Akashi Seijūrō macht sich Sorgen um seinen Ruf bei den anderen?“

„Das ist nicht witzig, Tetsuya!“, entgegnete Akashi, nicht verhindern könnend, dass er leicht rot wurde.

Kuroko schmunzelte und hauchte seinem Freund einen erneuten Kuss auf, bevor er schonmal in die Wanne stieg und Akashi hinter sich herzog: „Keine Sorge … ich habe keinerlei Interesse daran, irgendjemandem davon zu erzählen. Und ich mag es, wenn du dich mir so hingibst … das macht dich um einiges menschlicher und lässt dich nicht so perfekt erscheinen, wie du sonst immer vorgibst. Keiner ist perfekt, Seijūrō. Und selbst, wenn du es sonst sein musst, aufgrund deiner Eltern, bei mir musst du es nicht sein. Ich liebe dich so, wie du bist.“

„Tetsuya ...“, flüsterte Akashi ihm entgegen und drückte sich dann einfach gegen den Körper des Kleineren, bevor sich ein sanftes Lächeln auf seine Lippen legte und er Kuroko langsam wieder in die Augen sah, „ich liebe dich auch und es tut mir Leid, dass du wegen mir so viel leiden musstest.“

Kuroko legte einfach seine Arme um den Anderen und drückte ihn an sich. Er wollte gar nichts mehr dazu sagen, denn irgendwie passte sowieso nichts mehr. Er wollte einfach nur noch für Akashi da sein. Für _seinen_ Seijūrō. Er wollte ab jetzt aufpassen, dass dieser andere Akashi nie wieder die Oberhand bei seinem Freund übernahm.

– Ende –


End file.
